Kingdom hearts: Endless choices
by ayaai
Summary: A girl has appeared just like Sora, but with no memory of her own world. Now traveling with Sora, the heartless have become more wild, and the shadows are wanting the light that this girl now holds.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts is not my work! Anyone not from KH and/or Disney is my own work. Do not copyright my work! Also: Yes, these are based on my dreams. I have..a rather active imagination..

The stars high above traverse town made the night sky glitter as the second distract seemed empty. A small white glow forms near the hotel, before it started to get bigger. Just as fast as the light appeared, it was gone while a young girl was lying on the ground. Her long red hair was sprawled along the ground, while the light from the hotel exposed the jeans, with a music symbol on the back, on her body. The light also exposed the soft green halter-top covering her chest. Shadows were moving closer to the girl, as her form was slowly moving up. A necklace, with a white heart lying on top of a crescent moon, fell from under her shirt. Gloves covered her hands as she pushed her body up to stand up. Upon her hips were sheaths that had two daggers inside. The blades were almost long enough to be short swords if one wanted to fight over about it. The girl stood there, with her head bowed before she even opened her eyes to reveal a jade green color. Her eyes gazed about the place, before staring up at the sky, "Where am I…"

The girl's body moves forward, before she stops and looks at the shadows moving behind her. Her body turns around as she steps back, and onto the ledge as she watches the shadow Heartless move closer, "What the.." was all she could mutter, before falling backwards off the ledge. The sound of people screaming from the surprise fills the girl's ears, before she looks down to a dog, a duck, and a young boy under her. The girl moved quickly towards the wall as she watched the three moves to their feet. The duck turns to the girl before yelling, "You should watch where you are going!" The dog look to the duck before saying, "gawrsh, Donald I think it was an accident…" The girl's eyes gazed to the boy as he moved closer, "I do not think I've seen you before…" He then smiles slightly and holds a hand out, "My name is Sora! The guys behind me are Donald and goofy."

A small smile form on the girl's lips as she opens her mouth to speak, but stops as the shadows behind them three start to spread fast. Sora, Donald, and goofy turn around to see what looked liked, hundreds of shadow heartless. Sora looks back to the girl and smiles, "Just stay here!" With that said the three run towards the heartless. The girl stood there watching the three fight, before a hand moves touching her necklace slightly. The heart on the moon was glowing slightly as her hands pull her daggers out. Sora's body hit's the ground hard while Donald and goofy were out cold. He sat up to see the heartless run at him fast, before stopping. He watches as silver blades run through the heartless, before his eyes gaze to the girl standing there. As she stood there, with her hair flying to the side, in front of Sora her hands gripped the hilts of her daggers tightly. The girl's figure moves forward as she attacks the rest of the heartless. Her blades glowing like a full moon as she fights the heartless off. The last heartless disappears, before the girl put her daggers away and gazed to Sora.

"My name…is Linyah."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the shadows, a figure stood watching the four, before smirking slightly as a pale hand rest slightly on the shoulder. A Female's voice breaks the silent air, "You see He has found others to replace you and your friend. He does not care for you at all! Why bother wasting time to win him back when you can find your other friend and her heart?" Laughing slightly, the woman turns her form around and moves into a dark portal behind her. The other figure stood there looking down towards Sora, before gazing at the new girl. A smile crosses their lips, before walking into the dark portal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Linyah sat there on the steps of the first district while watching Sora, Donald, and goofy talk with Leon, Yuffie and Aerith. She had pulled her hair back into a ponytail before she met with Sora's friends. Her arms were lying in front of her, while holding her knees to her chest. A sigh passes her lips as she watches everyone in front of her, wondering what they were talking of. Leon gazed towards Linyah, before sighing, "It is rather odd how she just appeared out of no where. She can't even recall her own world…" Donald crosses his arms and mutters. "Maybe she works for the heartless!" Aerith shakes her head, "Then why would they attack her? She doesn't seem to be tainted by the darkness…" Aerith looks towards Linyah, as everyone else does the same. Linyah pushed herself up onto her feet as she gazes back at everyone before walking down the steps. Once on the last step, she stood there gazing towards everyone then looking back behind her. She sighs and looks towards Sora, Donald and Goofy as she walks towards them. They agreed to have her come along on their travels to find out where she is really from and if she is good or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Linyah sat in the stands of the Coliseum watching Sora train with Phil to be able to do the games. A smile crosses her lips as she watches Sora and Phil fight with another about what being a hero really is. Standing up, Linyah moved down the steps to help break the two up. Meanwhile under the stands, a fiery figure stood there with an evil smile. Next to the man was a soldier looking person, with spiked blonde hair. The soldier looking man had his eyes closed before muttering, "What do you want me to do this time Hades?" Hades laughed softly and looked out to where Sora and the others were, "We need to defeat that kid there and Herc. Though, both seem to be suckers when their friends are in danger…" Hades laughs again as the man sighs and looks towards Sora and a girl holding him back.

Linyah sighed softly as Sora and the others were laying in the lobby sound asleep before the competition tomorrow. Her form moves past the doors to the stage where the battles will take place. She stood there looking at the night sky, before moving her hands to the hilts of her daggers. Hades stood there in the stands with that same evil smile, before snapping his fingers. Shadows form around Linyah, before taking shape into three large bodies. Linyah stood there looking to the heartless, before her body turns to head to the doors. Once near she reaches her hand out, only to see the doors become sealed. Linyah stood there in shock, before looking behind her at the large bodies moving towards her. Her hands move as she pulls the daggers out of their sheaths. Hades stood there watching before disappearing into some smoke.

Linyah's form moved quickly as she swings her blades towards the heartless, while trying to dodge their attacks. One of the large bodies moves a hand out, and catches Linyah hard. Her body hits the ground hard, and slides a bit, before stopping near the edge of the ring. Linyah slowly pushed her form up, only to see the heartless come towards her. Her hands move around to grab her daggers as she keeps her eyes on the heartless. Her hands find the hilts and quickly pull them up, but she stayed where she was as she watches the heartless disappear from a long blade running through them. Linyah stood up as she put her daggers away, before rubbing her arm as she stared at the man. The person stood there before walking towards Linyah with his sword at his side. The two stood there in silence, before the person sighs and asks, "Are…you ok?"

Linyah nodded as she smiles a bit, "Thank you for helping me." The man nodded as he watches Linyah head to the door to try to open it. Though the door would not budge at all, Linyah sighs and looks down, "Guess they won't know it is lock for a while…" Her form turns as she heads to the edge of the stage to sit, but stops looking to the man again, "I do not think I've seen you here before…" The man gazed at Linyah, before walking up to her, "I just don't like to be out in public much…Why are you with the other kid?" Linyah stared at the man, before looking to the sky, "To help him in his quest, but also to find out more of who I am…" The man closes his eyes, before turning around to see smoke form. His eyes narrow a bit, until he looks at Linyah who is still standing there looking at the stars.

Hades appears from the smoke with a laugh, making Linyah turn and stare at him, "Well, well, well! Looks like we got our own little guppy!" Linyah moves her hands to grab her daggers, but stops as she sees the man, who helped her before, stand in front of her. Hades chuckles and speaks coldly, "Remember our DEAL Cloud? You better hold your end of it!" Cloud sighs and turns around facing Linyah and mutters, "I'm sorry…" Linyah stood there confused, before she made a gasping sound. Cloud's fist had hit her in the gut hard enough to force the air from her lungs. Linyah's eyes widen as she stares at Cloud, before her form slumps over and on to the ground. Hades laughs again, before snapping his fingers. Black clouds lift up Linyah's body and bring her to Hades. Cloud watches before looking away and heading to the doors. Hades watches as he snaps his fingers again and the clouds wrap tightly around Linyah's body and pull her into the smoke with Hades.

By morning, Sora was up standing outside of the ring wondering about Linyah. Donald and Goofy were talking to Phil to see if he saw anything. Sora sighs and looks over to the stage to see Cloud standing there watching Sora. Sora turns and runs towards the stairs of the stage. Donald and goofy follow, and Phil tries but is stopped by a force field. Sora stood there before asking, "You know where Linyah is don't you!?" Cloud closes his eyes, before Hades laughs and appears next to Cloud, "Let's have a little bet shrimp. If you win…" Hades snaps his fingers and Linyah's body appears behind him, still held tight in the black smoke, "You can have your friend back. But if you loose, you and your friends have to die." Sora's hands ball up into a fist, before staring at Linyah behind Hades. His eyes look to Hades with a glare before muttering, "Fine!" Hades laughs as he disappears with Linyah, before appearing on the stands. Sora holds his hand up as the keyblade appears. Cloud watches Sora before sighing and grabs his sword. Linyah's eyes slowly open as she stares down at Cloud attacking Sora. Her eyes widen, before screaming, "STOP CLOUD!" Hades glares at Linyah before snapping his fingers again so the smoke covered her mouth. Cloud on the other hand swung his sword to make Sora back off, before looking towards Hades and Linyah. His eyes narrow, before swinging his sword down towards Hades. A shockwave comes from the sword and heads towards Hades.

Hade's eyes narrow, before he disappears and throws Linyah in the way of the attack. Sora watches in horror, before screaming, "No!!" Linyah's eyes widen, before the heart of her necklace glows brightly. The shockwave fades away as it nears her body, while the smoke disappears. Linyah sat there on the stands confused on what had just happened. Cloud sighs and looks to Sora before walking off towards the doors. Once he nears Sora he mutters, "You may want to make sure your friend is ok…I know Hades will be back…" Sora nodded, and started to head to the stands, but stops as Hades stood there glaring at all four, "Cloud I am SHOCKED that you would EVER turn against me! For this I hope you enjoy dogs so very much!" Hades laughs darkly, and disappears as a loud pounding noise comes forth. Linyah was running down the stands, but jumping as she sees a big, black dog standing there and growing towards her. She stumbles back a bit as two more heads turn towards her growling. Sora stands near the door screaming Linyah's name as she is stuck on the stands. One of the heads pull back, before thrusting forward to bite down. Linyah screams and covers her head as she awaits to feel the dog bite down.

"You're alright!" Was what Linyah heard as she looks up to see a buffed man holding the dog's mouth open and pushing back. Phil bellow jumps and screams, "HERC! Your back in time!" Herc laughs and pushes the dog back and into the other stands, before he looks to Linyah, "You need to get out of here. I can take care of Cerberus." Linyah nodded as she headed down the stands and followed after Sora and the others. Meanwhile in the lobby Linyah stood there looking to Sora and the others as they talk to Phil about what happened. Her eyes look for Cloud, but after not seeing him, she turns around and heads back out to the arena with Sora, Donald and Goofy yelling for her to come back. Outside Linyah stood there with her daggers out as she stands there looking at Hercules holding Cloud as he fends off Cerberus.

Linyah started to move forward, but stops as Sora grabs her shoulder with a smile, "Lets fight this together!" Linyah nodded as a smile forms on her lips, "Lets!" The two run forward towards Cerberus with their weapons out. Sora with his keyblade, and Linyah with her daggers. Sora swings the keyblade down at Cerberus' middle head, causing the dog to hit the ground hard while Linyah moved forward. Her blades glowing while the moon on her necklace was glowing as well. She jumps at Cerberus as she swings her daggers down at the base of the neck. Cerberus cries in pain as Sora follows behind Linyah and slams his keyblade into the other neck. Hades on the other hand stands there in anger as he snaps his fingers. Cerberus disappears, making Sora and Linyah hit the ground a bit hard. The two lay there looking at another, before laughing as they stand up. Hades growls again before disappearing as Hercules walks to the two to thank them for helping. With the thanks and Goodbyes said, the four head towards the exit, before stopping as Linyah looks to Cloud standing near the exit. Her form moves towards him while Sora, Donald, and Goofy wait.

"Guess you can't forgive me for what I've done.." Cloud muttered as he looks to Linyah. She smiles a bit and shakes her head, "I can forgive you. You helped me before and when I was in trouble. I do thank you." Cloud stares at her, before looking away and heads back to the lobby, but stops. He turns and holds out a black bag towards Linyah, "You need better weapons.." Linyah took the bag as she watches Cloud walk off. Upon opening the bag, her eyes gaze at two short swords with a lion head near the guard on the hilt. A smile crosses her lips as she puts the new sheaths on her hips and the new weapons in them, before running after Sora, Donald and Goofy.


	3. Chapter 3

[Note- you may have noticed world skips..well I don't have dreams of all the worlds XD]

Linyah sat on the edge of the wrecked ship as she looks at the mouth of the whale that swallowed the gummy ship. She listens to Geppetto tell Sora and the others of his tale. Her eyes gaze to a little wooden boy, before standing up and walking over to him. The boy looks up to Linyah as she stands there with a smile, "You seem lonely sitting here all alone." The boy nods and looks out to the piles of wood, "My name is Pinocchio. My father seems so sad. I try my best to be like a real boy.." Pinocchio looks down, before looking up at Linyah as she places a hand on his shoulder, "Everyone makes mistakes, it is how we learn what is right and wrong. I don't think your father is really sad. Maybe a bit, but he loves you very much to know you will learn ." Linyah smiles softly, before she stands up and looks beyond the wood and water. Her eyes gaze at another person across the water. She watches them, before catching sight of Pinocchio heading towards the person. Her eyes widen as she runs after him while Sora and the others take no notice.

"Pinocchio! Come on!" Linyah yelled as she walks about, before sighing as she gets to a rather big area. Her eyes look to the barrels that were in front of her. Her head tilts as she walks towards them, while above a figure stood there watching Linyah. Black gloved hands shift as they grab onto a black hilt. Linyah stopped as she looks at the barrels feeling a bit odd. Moving forward a bit she places her hands on the hilts of her swords, before hearing something break behind her. As Linyah turns around, her eyes gaze at ten barrel spiders standing behind her. She moves her hands fast as she pulls her short swords out, as the heartless run at her fast. She swings her blades at them, cutting through a few. The figure keeps watching her as they wait for the right time. Once of the barrel spiders start to shake, before running at Linyah and hitting her hard. Her eyes widen as the barrel explodes causing her body to fly back and hit the ground hard. Blood started to form from her lips and arms as she laid there on the ground. The figure smirks as they jump down and swing their weapon down destroying all the barrel spiders. Linyah pushed her body up a bit as she looks to the person walking to her. Her eyes gaze up to see white hair, before she fell to the ground again. The figure moves quickly as they catch Linyah, before picking her up and head off to where Pinocchio is.

Linyah groans slightly as she sits up and looks around the place. Her eyes spot Pinocchio sitting there in front of her, sound asleep, as she smiles, "Pinocchio!" Linyah tries to move, but winces from her arm. She sighs and looks to the bandages along her arm wondering who did this, before hearing someone speak behind her, "So you're up? It is good I got to you when I did.." Linyah turns and looks into the blue eyes of a young boy. He looked older then Sora, but his hair was long and white. Linyah sat there gazing at this man, before her head bows a bit as she nods, "T-thank you.." Was all Linyah could mutter. The man nodded and held his hand out to Linyah. She takes hold of it and stands up, only to look at the man again just this time her cheeks flushed. The guy moves past her and looks at Pinocchio, "He is so much different then us..a puppet with life.." Linyah looks at Pinocchio, before walking to him and picks him up. Her body turns to look at the man and smiles, "Yes he is one of a kind. By the way, what is your name?"

The man smiles and nods, "My name is Riku. I've been..looking for some friends I've lost." Linyah tilts her head a bit before speaking, "I'm Linyah." Her hand moves out towards Riku to shake. He smirks and grabs her hand, only to pull her towards him. A bit shocked as she stumbles forward, Linyah stood there still holding onto Pinocchio, while Riku ties something around her wrist. Once his hands move away, Linyah stared at a black wrist band as well as her left glove gone. Her eyes lookup to ask Riku what was going on, but he was already gone. Hers arms keep Pinocchio close to her as she backs up. Behind her a creature started to stir just ash she heard Sora's voice as well as Riku. Linyah moves forward and yells out, "SORA!" Just as she did, and Sora stepped into the room tentacles reach out and grab Linyah as well as Pinocchio into a cage like heartless. Riku stood there with a smirk, before he tells Sora they need to get the two out before the heartless does anything. Linyah sat there scared as she watches Sora and Riku attack the heartless. She then turns her body and tries to protect Pinocchio from any attacks the heartless uses that would effect them.

Riku stood off in the back as he watches Sora, Donald, and Goofy attack the heartless. His eyes narrow a bit before his hand glows slightly. The wrist band on Linyah faded away as a black stone is replaced there. The stone started to emit black haze from the cage, causing Linyah to feel weak from the darkness. Her eyes shut, before hearing Sora speak, "Why are you always causing us trouble! We should of just left you to the heartless!" Linyah's eyes widen as she hears this. Tears forming in her eyes as she listens to he friends yell out their hate. Meanwhile outside Sora is trying to make sure Linyah and Pinocchio are alright. Riku moves his hand to stop the haze from coming out. Linyah gazed around as she heard Sora yell to her. Her eyes look to Sora standing there on the edge with his hand held out to Linyah. Her body moves as she keeps hold of Pinocchio and jumps up grabbing Sora's hand. He pulls her up, and smiles softly as the two stand there holding hands while Riku watches from the shadows with a cold smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Inside the gummy ship, Linyah was sitting in the back watching the heartless ship pass by. Her mind traces over what she had heard in monstro and why they were saying that to her. Her eyes then turn towards Sora, before her mind traces over his words, 'Why are you always causing us trouble! We should have just left you to the heartless!' Her head shakes as she looks to her wrist to see the stone. Still not sure how this came to she does wonder where the wristband Riku gave her went. Her head turns as she listens to Donald and Sora argue again about what to do. Linyah sighs as she listens to the fighting, before she sees the black haze again. Her eyes widen as she keeps hearing the fighting, but not what it was originally about.

"Why is she still with us!?"  
"Why didn't you leave her behind for the heartless!?"

Her hands move covering her ears to block the fighting out, before feeling the ship jerk forward. Linyah fell forward, before sitting up as Sora, Donald, Goofy and her were staring at a giant pirate ship appear in front of the gummy ship. However, before anyone could do anything the ship was being pulled into the pirate ship. Once out of the gummy ship, Linyah was walking through the small room they ended up landing in. She hears Donald and Sora fight again, causing her to hear what they have been saying before. Linyah's eyes close before she turns around glaring at Sora and Donald.

"SHUT UP! If you all didn't want me that much then you shouldn't have tried to protect me!" Linyah yelled, causing Sora and Donald to look at her confused. Sora moves towards Linyah only causing her to yell again, "Don't! If you all hated me, you should have told me then lie to me! I'm sick of being used by you and the heartless!" She glares at Sora as tears run down her cheek. Sora stood there confused before saying, "But…Linyah…" She shakes her head and runs through the doors as she heads deeper into the ship. Sora and the others are left in a confused state on what had just happened. Linyah sat inside a small cabin area with her knees to her chest. The gem on her wrist was glowing again as the dark haze started to wrap around Linyah. Her eyes close tightly as she waves her hands to force the haze away. Slowly she stands up and pops her head outside as she makes her way to the deck. Linyah stood there near the edge with her hair flying to the side of her. She sighs softly, before hearing someone talk behind her, "Well, well, well. Looks like we got us a stow-away. Maybe the young master would want to see you!"

Linyah turned around, only to stare at a silver hook come forward and touch under her chin lightly. Her eyes stared at a man dressed in red and white, with a curly black moustache. Her eyes widen as the man reaches out and grabs the front of her shirt, "Come with me you little brat!" Linyah struggles a bit as the man pulls her towards the main cabin. Linyah feels the wooden floor hit her back hard, after the man threw her into the cabin. Her form laid there for a few seconds, before she sat up and stared at the man as he moves closer with a cold smirk on his lips. Linyah's hands move as she reaches for her daggers, but stops as she hears a familiar voice.

"Captain Hook, what are you doing..?"

Linyah blinks as she turns around and looks to Riku standing there. The two were staying where they were, in silence, as they stared at another in some shock. Linyah stood up as Captain Hook stated, "I found this pest wandering on MY ship. Since you're following…our boss I wanted to know if you think she should be killed by the heartless…or just killed…" Linyah blinks as she stares at Captain Hook in fear until her ears took in the words Riku said just minutes after, "No, she is my friend. For all reasons she stays alive and away from the heartless." Linyah felt her heart skip a beat when she heard Riku speak those words. Her head turns to Riku as Captain Hook glares towards him, before leaving the cabin. The two stand there in silence again, before Riku moves towards one of the windows, "So you and Sora made it here? Why isn't he with you?" Linyah's head bows before she speaks in a soft voice, "Since I last saw you, I've been…" Her voice trails off as she stares at the floor.

She could hear the sound of foot steps come close to her, causing her to lift her head up. Her eyes gaze at Riku again, who stood there with a "look" of concern towards Linyah, "Linyah, understand this. If anything happens I will be there to help you." Her cheeks flush slightly as she stares at Riku, before turning her head away to hide her flushed cheeks. Her form moves a bit as she speaks again, "Since then, Sora and the others have been saying dark things to me. About how they wished they would have left me to the heartless…" Linyah's eyes close before she sighs softly then shakes her head, "I know, it sounds weird for me to be saying things like this about your friend, but I just…I'm not sure.." Linyah moves a bit, before she looks up and sees a young girl lying on a bench, not moving. Hear head tilts as she looks to Riku, "Who is this Riku?" Riku moves past Linyah as he looks to the girl, "She is my friend, Kairi. She lost her heart, but she never turned into a heartless so I know her heart is out there, some where…" Riku turns towards Linyah, as she stood there looking the Kairi's body, before hearing more footsteps come near the cabin. Both Riku and Linyah turn to the door to see Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter the place.

Sora stood there staring at Linyah as she stood there too, before looking down. She opens her mouth to say something, but Sora speaks first, "I'm glad you're alright." Those words ring in Linyah's head as she traces over them with all that she has been hearing from Sora and the others. Goofy then chimes in, "Ya! You really had us worried when you ran off in tears! We never knew you were so sensitive to fighting…" Linyah's shoulders shake a bit as tears started to roll down her cheek, before shaking her head, "I…I don't know what to say. I've been hearing one thing…and now you tell me something so different…" Riku moves towards Linyah as he watches Sora, "So this is what you've been up to Sora? Hurting others and go off with new friends while you forget the real ones you already have?" Both Sora and Linyah stare at Riku in shock at what he had just said. Riku chuckles as he reaches a hand out grabbing Linyah's left hand. As she was being pulled towards Riku, the black gem in her wrist slipped out before it started to break apart. A black haze surrounded around Riku and Linyah while Sora's hands move to his side. The keyblade appears in his hand as he runs into the haze.

Linyah stood there in the haze as she hears the hate and anger from everyone hits her. Her hands move to cover her ears as she shakes her head. Sora was running through the haze as he listens to Linyah mutter, "Stop…stop…" Riku on the other hand was standing next to Linyah as he gives a dark smile. His hand reaches out towards her, but stops as he hears Sora. Growling slightly, Riku disappears with Kairi's body before Sora had time to notice. Linyah was still standing there as she keeps hearing the hate and anger fill her ears, and weigh her heart down. Tears roll down her cheek, before her eyes open as she stares at the heart in her necklace glowing white. Her hand reaches out touching her necklace softly, before the anger and hate fades away. The haze started to fade, before Linyah turns around and looks to Sora with his hand out towards her. Her eyes watch him, as she seems him smile before speaking, "I'll be here for you. Even if we are from different worlds…"

Linyah nodded as she reaches her hand out grabbing his tightly. The dark haze fades away as the two stands there smiling, before Sora looks around for Riku. A sigh passes his lips as he wonders why Riku said what he said. Linyah moves towards the bench before tilting her head, "Where did that girl go?" Sora stares at Linyah confused, "What girl?" She turns around facing Sora before saying, "Kairi. She was laying here and then she disappeared. Riku said her heart is still out there somewhere, but her body is safe." Sora stood there shocked to what he just heard. 'Kairi!? She is safe!? But her heart…' Sora thought to himself before looking to Donald and Goofy, who were standing in front of Linyah as she talks to them about what has been going on. Donald crosses his arms as he scowls a bit, before Goofy pipes up, "Why would you think we said those things?" Linyah sighs as she stands up, "Since I met up with Riku, and you all were trying to save me I had been hearing all hate and anger. Then when Sora and Donald were fighting…"

Sora gazed at Linyah before saying, "So, this started after you met Riku? Then…" Sora's head bows a bit as a sadden look washes over his face, "He couldn't of…" Linyah stares at Sora, before she sighs and looks out the windows, "There…is still good inside. He just…he is seeing with clouded eyes." Sora looks up and nods, "Ya! He is still the Riku I know!" Linyah turns to Sora and nodded, before they both turn to the door to the deck, "There is still one person to take care of…" The two nod, until they hear someone speak from behind, "Sora! Wendy is safe now!" The two look towards a stairway and stare at another young boy, in all green floating there. Linyah blinks a bit, before looking to Sora with a dumbfound look and points at the boy, "Who is that?"

The boy floats towards Linyah before smiling, "I'm Peter Pan! I met Sora, Donald, and Goofy a while ago. They were rather worried about you." Linyah stares at Peter Pan, before looking at Sora. She smiles a bit, until her eyes look at a small yellow glow comes past Peter and stops in front of her face. She blinks, before holding a hand out towards the glow. The glow moves and lands on her hand, only to expose a tiny girl with wings. Linyah stared at the fairy before Peter Pan laughs, "That is Tinkerbell. She can help you all fly! Just think happy thoughts!" Tinkerbell nods, before she flies up and circles around Donald, Goofy, Sora, and Linyah as gold dust started to fall. Sora and Linyah stare at the dust, before hearing someone yell outside, "COME OUT HERE YOU BRATS!"

Sora and the others run outside to see Captain hook standing there with Air pirate, as well as Battle ship heartless. Sora stood there and looks to Peter Pan, "Happy thoughts right?" He nods as Sora looks towards hook, before closing his eyes, 'Kairi, Riku, Home…Donald, Goofy….Linyah…' His eyes open as he looks down to see the ship bellow. A smile crosses his lips as he moves around the ship with Donald and Goofy following. Linyah stood there watching the three, before pulling out her swords, "Happy thoughts? All I know is Sora, Donald and goofy helped me, saved me…then Riku…" Her voice trails as her cheeks flushed. Her head shakes as she climbs up on the railing, then leaps down to the deck bellow. Hook stares at Linyah, before he laughs, "A Women!? You let a women fight me!?" Hook laughs as he pulls his sword out before running towards Linyah. Sora was flying there as he watches Hook. His body moves, but stops as a battleship comes at him shooting small cannon balls.

Linyah's body moves towards Hook as she shifts her hands. The blades of her swords come quickly towards Hook, only to stop against the blade of his own sword. Sparks fly a bit as the metal hit hard against another. Both were pushing against each other as they stare at another in anger. Meanwhile above Sora was flying about as he swings his keyblade through the heartless, only to watch them disappear. Donald raises his wand to cast thunder, while Goofy swings his shield to cut through the heartless. Peter Pan flies by as he attacks the air Pirates going towards Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Down bellow, Linyah was running along the deck as she shifts the swords in her hands. The blades pointed down as she keeps her eyes on Hook. She watches him leap at her, causing her form to stop and hold her blades up to catch his sword. She felt the deck meet her back hard as she lies there with Hook on top. Hook laughs as he presses down, inching his blade close to Linyah's throat before speaking, "Well, well, well. Looks like this brat has some fight! Too bad you couldn't last long against any man!"

Linyah closes her eyes tightly, before pulling her legs up to kick Hook off her body. She quickly moves her body on to her feet as she watches Hook tumble on the ground, before slowly getting up with a rather pissed off look covering his face, "You stupid wench! How dare you do that to me!" Hook moves as he swings his hook towards Linyah. Her body moves, only to see his sword come up fast. She moves a bit, but winces as she feels the cold metal of the blade move across her side. Blood flew from the wound, once the sword had cut open the skin, landing on the floor under Linyah. She drops her swords before falling to the ground and holding her side tightly. Blood was already starting to push past her fingers as Hook stood there laughing. Sora swings at another heartless, before looking towards Linyah. His eyes widen as he sees the blood, causing him to try to get to Linyah. Hook keeps laughing, before moving away as Sora swings the keyblade at him. He then looks to Linyah who was starting to stand up, despite the wound. Her hands grab her swords, before she faces Hook and saying nothing to Sora.

Sora on the other hand, touches his feet down on the deck as he moves next to Linyah. She looks to him with a weak smile and mutters, "I think…I'll finally remember everything soon…" Sora nodded as the two look to Hook as he runs towards them. Sora moves forward as he swings the keyblade out to stop Hook's sword while Linyah moves and swings her swords up. The two hear Hook yell in pain as blood started to flow freely from his side as well. He stumbles back, before growling as he slams his sword into the deck. All the shadows on the ship start to stir, before becoming shadow heartless. The heartless move quickly towards Sora and Linyah, only to corner them near the plank. Linyah laughs a bit, as she looks to Sora, "You need to fly.." Sora stares at her confused, until she shoves him off the ship so he would be forced to fly. He floats up only to see Linyah standing there, as the shadows get closer.

Linyah stood there hearing everyone scream her name, but the words just seem to echo in her mind. The moon on her necklace was glowing as she takes a deep breath. The heartless clawing at her body now, before she turns her swords so the blades were pointing to the sides. The blades were glowing white, before the ground under her be came the same shade. She swings her blades down before the glow under her spreads out a bit, into the shape of a crescent moon. Her eyes close as the blades start to glow brighter, before she shifts her hands once more to have the blades pointing up. Once Linyah's eyes open her body moves forward as the heartless claw at her again. The heart on her necklace was glowing now as she swings her blades, causing arcs of light to spread out through the heartless. She nears Hook as she jumps into the air. She throws one blade behind her to destroy the rest of the heartless, while ash points another blade down as her body falls down. Hook holds his sword as both metals hit hard against another. Once Linyah's feet touch the ground the glow from both blades, cover the entire deck of the ship, causing Sora and the others to hide their eyes. Once the light disappears, Sora looks down to see Linyah far from where hook was lying. He moves down with the others as Linyah grabs her other sword and puts them in their sheaths. She sighs, before looking up and smiles to Sora.

Sora smiles back as he runs towards Linyah, before his eyes catch sight of Hook standing up. Panic started to rise in Sora as he starts to yell out Linyah's name. Linyah was moving towards Sora as he was running towards her. Confused a bit, until she heard, "Die you good for nothing wench!" Linyah was about to turn around, but stopped as she felt cold metal touch her skin. Her eyes stare at Sora, before she looks down seeing a sword through part of her chest. Blood was rolling down Linyah's back as well as her front, before Hook pulled the sword out. Sora's anger builds up as he runs past Linyah before swinging the keyblade through Hook, before turning and stares at Linyah who was still standing there. Her necklace was glowing still as her wound close up a bit, before Linyah's eyes widen. The necklace made a loud creaking noise, before shattering apart. Sora moves forward quickly as he catches her body so she would not hit the ground. He then shakes her trying to wake her up, before calling Donald and Goofy over as they then head to the gummy ship to get back to traverse town.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: The start of this is a flash back…so ya…

pLinyah was sitting on the edge of a building as she gazes up to the sky. Her eyes watch the sun set, before smiling to herself. Today was her last day on being fourteen, and she could not wait until tomorrow. Her long red hair up in a ponytail as she smiles happily. Her body moves as she jumps off the edge and lands on a fire escape bellow. She moves down the steps quickly, before running into the streets of her hometown. Her body slips up the stairs of another building, before she slips past some big doors. Linyah smiles again as she yells out, "Mom! I'm home!" then heads into a room in the back. Inside the room were artifacts of dragons, and many other mythical creatures. There were also her daggers hanging from the sides of a dragon statue near her bed. Linyah moves onto her bed as she looks up at the window as the sky started to turn dark, "Tomorrow, I will be 15..." She yawns, before pulling the covers over her form and falls asleep.

p '_This world…so many hearts…'_

'_Time to be consumed by the darkness!'_

'_I feel there is a heart here that holds a great amount of light…find it!'_

'…_You! Young child, your heart will belong to me!'_

pLinyah sits up quickly in her bed as she looks around. Her breathing heavy as she crawls out of bed. Her eyes look out the window as she watches rainfall against the window. "Rain?! Oh well, this won't stop me!" Linyah stated as she slipped her cloths off her body. She stood there in her room, with her body well exposed, before heading into her bathroom. The sound of water running from the shower fills the bathroom while Linyah's body stood under the water. She felt the warm water against her back as she raises her arms up to wash her hair. Her figure turns a bit as she starts to rub soap along her wet figure until it was in a nice lather. The water from the shower quickly washes away the soapy lather as Linyah sighs and stares at the curtains wondering why it was to quiet today. Her hands move as she turns the water off, then proceeding to dry her body off.

pLinyah moves back into her bedroom as she pulls her green halter top over her head, before she slips it over her budding chest. She sighs slightly as she pulls her pink, boy short underwear up to conceal herself before she pulls her jeans up. She then sits on her bed and pulls her shocks then dark gray boots over her feet. Standing up, Linyah moves to her door, but stops as she stares at it for a bit, "Something…doesn't feel right…" She moves back, before grabbing her daggers and hooks them around her hips. She then opens the door and heads out of her room and towards the living room. Her eyes gaze around before speaking, "Mom? Dad?" Her form stops near the table as she stares as a red envelope on top of a white box. Linyah walks forward as she grabs the envelope and opens it to a card. Her hands move quickly as she opens the card and reads what is inside.

p"Dear Linyah, if you are reading this then happy birthday. Your mom and I wish we could be here to celebrate, but something has happen. We do wish you will not be sad, and you must find your own path now. We know you will find new friends, and a new life to live. In the box is a special item that will protect you when you are in trouble. Your mother also left you a locket to remember us. Please take care. We do love you."

pHer hands drop the card, before she picks up the box. Linyah looks inside to see a crescent moon with a white heart sitting in the middle of it. As she picks it up a short black cord, almost the length of a choker, hangs down. She moves her hands and puts the necklace on, before grabbing the locket. Her hands drop the box as she closes her eyes. Tears roll down her cheek, before she puts the locket in her pocket and heads outside in the rain. The shadows all around her move wildly as she runs down the streets and towards an open area. Linyah stood there breathing heavily as she watches the shadows take shape into creatures all around her. A black hooded figure moves towards Linyah, before laughing, "Looks like you're the last one here. So you're the heart I've felt…You better come with me…" Linyah shakes her head as she pulls her daggers out, "Where are my parents!?"

pThe figure laughs, before waving a hand. A few of the shadows move towards Linyah quickly, but disappear as she moves her daggers through them quickly. The figure chuckles before holding a hand out, "I will not ask you again. Come with me now!" Linyah shakes her head as she runs at the figure, only to stop as the shadows move quickly under her. She struggles as the darkness starts to pull her down while the figure laughs. Linyah closes her eyes as she yells out, "Help!!" The moon and heart of her necklace starts to glow brightly as her body fades away. Meanwhile the Figure curses in anger, before disappearing into the darkness and what was left of the world fades into the darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------

pLinyah was laying on a bed in the hotel room breathing softly. She had bandages around her chest from the wound she had gotten from Hook. Her shirt was gone, but the bandages were enough to conceal her chest. Sora stared at the door to the green room, before looking back towards Leon and Aerith, "She should be fine. Her wounds were half way healed, before she fainted. I'm glad we got back here in time.." Aerith nodded before speaking softly, "She should be fine in two days. I think you all should stay here until she recovers. There is a lot of things we need to cover." Sora sighs as Leon speaks up, "There, is something we need to talk about anyways." Sora sighs again as he looks back to the room then follows Leon and Aerith to the first district.

pSora sat there on the stairs as his eyes gaze at the ground. Thoughts of Linyah being alright, or if the heartless will attack her while she is resting slowly fill his mind up. His eyes narrow slightly, before he jumps when he hears Leon yell, "Sora! Snap out of it!" He looks up at Leon with a confused look before asking, "Did you say something?" Leon sighs as he shakes his head as he asks again, "So what has been going on since we last saw you four?" Sora looks to the ground again before taking a deep breath, "Well..we headed to Olympus Coliseum for a bit. This guy named Phil was helping us train to compete in some games. Hades was bound to stop us from trying so he took Linyah…" Sora sighs again, before looking up towards Leon and keeps telling what has happened so far. Meanwhile as Linyah lies in the bed breathing softly. Foot steps echo as a figure moves out of the shadows and into the light to expose Riku standing there in a dark outfit.

pHis eyes stare down at Linyah, before he moves closer to the bed with his hand out, "You got hurt because of Sora distracting you. You precious necklace gone because of Sora. We should…fix this situation.." His hands move before a long black string lies around her neck. At the end of the string was a wing, the same shape as Riku's sword as well as color. He laughs a bit, before leaning down as he speaks softly into Linyah's ear, "If you ever need to see me, just hold the wing in your hand and call my name. It will bring you to me." His head lifts up, before moving as he gently places his lips against her's. His body then moves towards the shadows as he then snaps his fingers, before laughing darkly then fading into the shadows.

pSora sighs, before hearing someone scream near by. He stands up quickly only to see shadow heartless run towards him and the others. Leon turns around as he pulls out his gun blade, before motioning Aerith to head into Cid's shop. Sora stands there with his keyblade out, before looking behind him and stares at Soldier heartless gathering. His body moves as he swings the keyblade through the soldiers, while Leon took care of the Shadows. Sora's body moves to the side, before aiming his keyblade towards a group of Soldiers. The tip of the blade was glowing blue before Sora says, "Freeze!" Ice forms over the group as the soldiers were incased in ice. Sora swings the blade down causing the ice to shatter into pieces. Leon turns towards Sora and yells, "If they are here Linyah is in trouble! Go find her Sora! We'll take care of this place!" Sora nods as he moves through the heartless, swinging the keyblade to kill any in his way.

pSora steps into the second district as he looks around. Seeing no heartless he turns and heads to the hotel, only to be forced away by three darkballs. His back hit's the ground hard, before he groans as he tries to sit up. The darkballs move forward towards Sora with their mouths open wide. Sora's eyes open as he looks to the darkballs get closer. His hands move to summon the keyblade, but stop as he watches the darkballs disappear. Sora sits up as he stares at Linyah standing there with her swords out. Her hair hiding her face as she lowers her arms and sits down breathing heavily. Sora moves quickly as he looks to Linyah, before holding a hand out, "Come on Linyah. Lets get you back to bed."

pShe looks up as her hair falls back letting her gaze up into Sora's eyes. Linyah stands up slowly, before moving as she holds Sora tightly. Tears were running down her cheeks as she mutters, "I'm sorry…" Sora sighs as he places his hands on Linyah's shoulder, before hugging her gently, "Don't be sorry. Your safe and alive. That's what matters.." Sora could feel Linyah's hands tighten before hearing her speak again, "I..I remember everything. I turned fifteen that day, but they never got to me. The night before I heard someone talk to me. Saying there were so many hearts, and he wanted me. I couldn't find my parents, they left me my old necklace saying it will protect me.." Her head lifts up slightly before she wipes her eyes, "Some figure asked me to come with him..when I refused the ground under me became dark and I was being pulled in. That's when my necklace was glowing, and then everything went blank."

pSora moves back as he looks to Linyah, before noticing she was standing there with just the bandage wrap for a top. Blushing deeply Sora looks away and speaks, "We..should get you a new shirt.." Linyah looks down before blushing deeply and nods, "Y-yeah." The two head to a store near by to get a new shirt for Linyah. She stood there in a soft green halter-top, which stopped above her mid-section. Though it was a halter top she had short sleeves, which were attached to the shirt, covering her arms a bit. Sora smiles slightly, before eying the dark purple wing hanging from Linyah's neck. His head tilts before reaching out to it, "Where did this come from?" Linyah stares at the wing, before she picks it up and looks at it, "I do not know, but I feel like I know who gave it.." Sora stares at her, before thinking, "If it is him..then why is he after you.."

pLinyah looks down before shaking her head, "What if it isn't Riku? What if it is someone else?" Sora blinks as he turns around to look at Linyah, before he stares behind her. Leon and Aerith run into the second district, but stop as all three stare at the hooded figure behind Linyah. A cold laugh echoes through the second district, causing Linyah to turn around. The wing was glowing as the figure holds a hand out towards Linyah, "You muttered the name, now time for you to go to him. Even if there must be force!" Linyah blinks as she feels her body being dragged towards the figure's hand. Her eyes widen as she tries to pull herself back, but all efforts fail. Sora moves towards Linyah as he reaches out, but gets stopped as his body gets forced into the ground. The same happens to Aerith and Leon. The Figure reaches out grabbing Linyah's arm before laughing again, "Time to see the real rule of heartless and darkness.." Linyah's eyes widen as she looks back towards Sora. The last thing he could hear was Linyah screaming his name before everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

pSora groans slightly as he hears Donald yell his name as he opens his eyes slowly. Sora's hands move as he forces his body up off the ground. Turning his head, he watches Leon help Aerith up, before he looks to Donald and asks, "What happened?" Goofy shrugs as Donald looks to Sora with a sad look, "We heard someone scream, and came in here only to see you, Leon, and Aerith on the ground. Also a dark glow near you Sora! It was gone before we could get to it…" Sora's eyes close, before he moves up onto his feet. His eyes look around before asking, "Where…is Linyah?" Donald and Goofy both shrug as Sora balls his fist up in anger, "Damn it! I could protect her like Kairi…" Sora turns as he looks to Leon, "I have to go find her!" Leon nods as he watches Sora run past him, before he looks down to where Linyah was standing. Leon moves forward, before he grabs an oval shaped charm on the ground. He then turns and catches up to Sora telling him the object maybe Linyah's. Sora nods before Donald, Goofy and him head out the doors and into the Gummy ship to find Linyah.

pLinyah groans slightly as she pushes herself up and onto her knees to see where she is. Her eyes look to the rocks in front of her as well as the water bellow. Her eyes gaze past the rocks as she takes a deep breath to relax herself as she starts to jump from rock to rock. Linyah stands on a big platform near the waterfalls, as she gazes at a ledge higher up with stairs. A sigh passes her lips until she looks forward at two giant guards standing there. Both are holding up a shield with faces that look like dogs and their mouths moving. Linyah's hands move towards her daggers as she moves forward towards them only to watch them stay where they are. Her heart pounding against her chest as she moves past them and up the rocks. Linyah stops as she hears a loud pounding causing her to look back and watch the heartless she just past running towards a Gummy ship. She shakes her head and keeps going up until she stands on the stairs.

pSora jumps from the gummy ship as he lands on the rock bellow. With his keyblade in hand, he stares at the defender running towards him with their shield out. Sora moves quickly as he jumps over the Defender only to move his body and thrust the keyblade right through the heartless. He then moves jumping from rock after rock. Swinging the keyblade to destroy any heartless in his way trying to get closer to the top where he saw Linyah heading to. Meanwhile Linyah stood there looking to the castle in front of her, before a hand reaches up touching the wing charm. Her feet start to pull her body forward, but stop as she hears Sora yell her name. She turns around to see Sora standing there at the bottom of the stairs, "Linyah! Stay there!" Sora starts to run up the stairs, but stops as black flames form between him and Linyah.

pAn evil laugh comes from the flames, before they spread out towards Sora. He holds the keyblade up, but the flames push him back and off the stairs. Linyah's eyes widen as she yells out Sora's name, which causes the wing charm to fade from the dark color. A white glow forms around Sora as he touches down on a rock bellow. He lies there as the black flames disappear and Linyah was heading towards the castle. Sora slowly stirs before getting to his feet as he moves up the rocks again to follow Linyah to the castle. Meanwhile Linyah stood there looking at the entrance hall as she breaths softly. She moves forward towards the stairs in front of her, before watching black flames spread out from the stairs. She watches the flames take shape into a tall dark figure then disappear to reveal a dark woman standing there. The woman moves her staff as she aims at Linyah, "You, dear child. Your heart seems confused on whom to believe does it not? I know you've come here to find Riku."

pLinyah stares at the woman, before she steps back slightly, "W-who are you?" The woman laughs as she moves closer to Linyah, "They call me Maleficent." Linyah stood there still watching Maleficent, before Her hands move up as she grips the now faded purple wing. Maleficent chuckles, before the top of her staff glows, "Child you shouldn't resist me! For this, I do hope you like spells. When one with a heart of light touches you, you will become filled with darkness! Only true love can break the spell!" The flames wrap around Linyah's body as Maleficent laughs coldly before disappearing with the fire. Linyah stands there as the flames disappear from being around her. Her eyes open and gaze around, and then her body fully turns to see Sora standing there. Linyah watches him as a broken, black heart slowly appears on the back of her shoulder.

pSora stood there breathing heavily, before he moves towards Linyah quickly, "Linyah!" She watches him, before the spell Maleficent spoke echoes in her ears. Her eyes widen as she yells, "S-Stop!" Her body moves back, as a Defender appears in front of Linyah. Sora stops where he is as he holds up his keyblade glaring at the heartless. Linyah stood there as she felt her heart become heavy with Sora so close. Her eyes watch the defender disappears, before her shoulder started to burn in pain. Linyah falls to her knees as she looks up towards Sora. Her eyes widen again as she watches his hand reach out, only to touch her cheek. Linyah's eyes close tightly as she screams in horror, before the black mark on her shoulder disappears. Black flames surround her body and shove Sora away as Linyah sits there on her knees breathing heavily. She then lies there on the ground as the flames move and disappear into the ground. Riku then stands there on the stairs as he watches Sora, before moving down and picks up Linyah in his arms. Sora slowly stands up as he glares at Riku, "L-leave her alone!" Riku laughs coldly, "She belongs to me as well as Kairi. Once I get Kairi's heart, I will have access to all of the darkness! You should have stayed away from Linyah. Because of you, she is now filled with darkness."

pSora watches Riku, before running towards him as fast as he could. He swings the keyblade out, but hits only the air from where Riku once stood. His eyes close tightly, before reaching into his pocket and pulls out the locket. His hand closes tightly over it before he mutters, "I hope I can get you back…" He then runs up the stairs to look for Linyah, Riku and Kairi. Linyah opens her eyes quickly as she sits up to see a heart-shaped portal in front of her, before looking to the side and stares at Kairi's body laying there. Linyah moves a bit towards her body as she stares down at her, "Your heart…." Linyah closes her eyes before muttering under her breath, "Sora…" She then stands up and starts to walk towards the portal, before she stops as she hears foot steps come up behind her. Standing still as she hears them near her form, before Linyah could feel hands move around her waist, before hearing words be spoken to her, "It is good to see you awake. Too bad the spell that witch cast could not last long. Though the darkness is still there, the light of your heart is still too powerful." Riku moves Linyah around as he looks down at her with a smile on his lips, "I can change that all. Only if you promise to stay with me…"

pLinyah stares up at Riku as she blushes slightly, "Riku, I…" She looks down a bit, before she hears Riku speak again, but this time his voice sounded different. His voice sounded gentle and soft, while before it was sounding cold and harsh, as it has been before, "Linyah, I want to protect you." He holds Linyah back and touches the necklace softly, "If anything, no matter where you are this necklace will let you know I am there with yo-" Riku steps back as he holds his head. He then glares at Linyah, before laughing, "You really brought out the real Riku?! You are much stronger then I thought…" Riku laughs as he holds up a dark keyblade up towards Linyah, "Let's take away the light in your heart!" Riku thrusts at Linyah as she stands there, before the dark keyblade hits against what seemed like a wall.

pSora stood there with his keyblade pointed towards Linyah as barrier appears in front of her body. Riku glares at Sora, before turning around and runs towards him. The two clash against each other as Linyah watches them, before her hands move up touching the wing, "He, is always there..?" Linyah looks up as she watches Sora hit the ground hard. A small object falls from Sora's pocket and slides towards Linyah. She reaches down picking up the locket as she stares at it. Her fingers move as she opens it, only to see a picture of two people hugging a young girl. Linyah stared at the picture, before she feels her heart become heavy. Her eyes look up as she watches Sora lie there as Riku moves to come down at him.

pThe wing charm glows brightly before turning from a faded purple, to a soft blue color. Linyah moves quickly as she pulls her swords out. Riku stood there looking at Linyah as she stands in front of Sora, holding back Riku's weapon. The wing was still glowing as Sora's eyes open to see Linyah standing there with light blue wings coming from her back. His eyes widen as he stood up, watching Linyah force Riku away and to the ground. The glow disappears as Linyah looks to Sora as she smiles, "Thank you. Go help Kairi Sora!" Sora nods and heads to Kairi while Linyah stood there watching Riku. He laughs coldly as he stands up, "Stupid girl…You are such a fool! I still have use for you though…" Riku laughs as his body disappears only to show a taller man standing there. His hair longer then Riku's but the color was the same. His yellow eyes gaze at Linyah before laughing, "Child you have yet to face the wraith of Ansem. Right now, I just need the last heart to open the gateway to kingdom hearts!"

pSora looks to Kairi, before looking to the dark keyblade. He grabs hold of it, and then looks to Linyah, "Protect her…" Linyah looks back as she watches Sora push the dark keyblade into his chest. Linyah's eyes widen as she watches a bright glow leave Sora and go into Kairi. Ansem laughs as he holds up his hands, "Finally! The gateway is now OPEN!" He watches the scene between Kairi and Sora, before he starts to move, but stops. Linyah and Kairi look to Ansem as they see a faded figure of Riku there, "You two get out of here! I'll hold him back as long as I can!" Kairi was running down the stairs as Linyah stood there watching Riku, "Riku…" Tears form in her eyes as she turns around and follows Kairi as well as a shadow heartless comes after the two. Near the entrance of the castle, the two stand there as Linyah tells Kairi the whole story. Kairi looks down, before she gazes to the heartless moving towards her. Linyah moves to protect Kairi, but she is stopped as Kairi stares at the heartless, "S-Sora?" The heartless nods, before the shadows started to surround them both. Linyah moves as she pulls her swords out before she moves to keep Kairi safe.

p"Damn it…" Linyah mutters as the heartless jump towards them. Kairi moves as she throws her body over the heartless Sora and yelling his name out. A white glow wraps around the two as all the heartless disappear as Kairi and Sora stood there hugging each other. Linyah watches them as she puts her blades away with a smile on her lips. Linyah moves towards the two, before she stops as shadow hands wrap around her body and drag her back. Sora looks up as he hears Linyah scream, only to see Ansem standing there and holding onto Linyah tightly, "That damn boy could never hold me back long enough. It is time to claim my final prize!" He laughs as he disappears into the darkness with Linyah. Sora watches in anger, before he looks to Kairi and sighs, "Head outside. There is a gummy ship waiting and it will take you to a safe place. I have to go back for Linyah and Riku!" Kairi nods as she heads out to the gummy ship while Sora runs back to the heart shaped portal.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Last chapter for KH fanfic. During the next two I will be leaving Donald and Goofy out. Sorry but I just find it hard to use them right now :/

pThe smell of the beach, and ocean fills up Linyah's lungs as her chest rises and falls in slow motions. Her eyes slowly open as her hands move through the sand. Linyah's body sits up slowly as she looks to the ocean near by, and then the sand under her. She then gazes over to the homes and trees, as well as the cracked ground. Linyah slowly stands to her feet as she stumbles forward. Her eyes gaze around again as she slowly moves towards the small pond near by. She gazes down into the water bellow, only to see her reflection and then a dark shadow. Linyah turns around quick to see nothing around her at all. A sigh passes her lips as she moves from the water and towards a dock near by. Her eyes gaze to the ocean around her, before she sees the dark shadow again in the water's reflection. She looks around again, seeing nothing once more, before she sighs and heads to what looks like a tree house. Her eyes gaze into the darkness as she slips inside. A dark laughter starts to ring in Linyah's ears as she turns around to see Ansem standing there. His arms crossed under his chest, before he takes the form of Riku again, "Do you know where you are?"

pLinyah shakes her head as she tries to move her body away, but Ansem moves and blocks her from leaving. She jumps and tries to run, but her body gets forced back and into the ground hard. Ansem sat there, holding Linyah down as he laughs, "I thought you had feelings for Riku?" He laughs again before leaning down. Linyah struggles, but stops as she stares up at Ansem, who was still in the form of Riku. She could feel his lips against her own as she struggles more. Ansem pulls away and smiles, "Time to see how strong your will is.." He smiles as a shadow comes from his back, before looking down at Linyah. The shadows moves quickly into Linyah as Ansem disappears with a cold laugh ringing in Linyah's ears again. She stood up slowly before her body was moving out of the tree house quickly. Her eyes look around as her hands move to grab her swords when she heard Sora's voice.

pLinyah's eyes widen as she tries to put her swords back, but fails as she fees her body move forward towards Sora. The blades swing down as Sora moves away as he holds his hand out, before they keyblade sits in his hand. Linyah moves quickly as she swings her blades again, before hearing the sound of metal against metal. Her eyes watch Sora standing there with his keyblade up, "What are you doing!?" Linyah watches him as she tries to speak, but noting comes out of her mouth. Her hands move trying to force Sora down as Ansem appears near by laughing, "Oh Sora, do you not like my new puppet?" Sora growls a bit as he moves a hand towards Linyah. His eyes close as well as her's as a dark ball forces her away and into the ground. Linyah laid there as the shadow comes out of her and goes back to Ansem as he laughs, "You really hit her!? How low can you be Sora!" Ansem moves forward and starts to attack Sora.

pLinyah laid there breathing softly, before her hands move to push her body up. Her eyes look over to see Sora winning against Ansem as well as the world around them disappearing into the darkness. Linyah slowly stands up as she grabs her swords. Linyah moves forward as the darkness surrounds them all, causing Linyah and Sora to fall downwards. Linyah's eyes close as she hears Sora yell out to her. I'Riku…'/I Linyah's body slows down as she opens her eyes quickly heading up towards Ansem. He laughs, not seeing Sora and Linyah coming towards him fast. His laughter stops as Linyah's fist hits Ansem's cheek hard and throwing him backwards. Sora was floating there besides Linyah as he places a hand on her shoulder, "You ok?" Linyah nods as she smiles, "Thank you, for helping me." Sora nods as he looks to Ansem standing there with blood flowing from his nose. Ansem laughs darkly before he moves his hands towards the two, "You think you can defeat me!?" Linyah grabs her swords as she moves towards Ansem glares at Linyah, before holding a hand out towards her. Shadows move from his hand quickly as Linyah swings her blades through them.

pThe shadows move around and come back at Linyah, as she turns and swings her blades again. Sora moves forward towards Ansem as he swings his keyblade against his chest. Ansem screams in pain as blood flows from the wound, before he moves his hands. The shadows disappear as Linyah watches Ansem go after Sora. Her body moves as she takes the flat edge of her blade and brings it up against the wound on Ansem. She could hear his yell as she pulls her blade up to throw Ansem away from Sora. Linyah puts her weapons away as she grabs Sora's hand, before they both feel the ground under their feet. The two look around before they both stare up at the giant white door in front of them. Ansem laughs as he floats near by, "This is it! The door to kingdom hearts!" Ansem laughs again as he holds his hands up, "All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came. You see, darkness is the heart's true essence." Sora shakes his head before he yells towards Ansem, "That's not true! The heart may be weak, and sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!"

pAnsem laughs as he stares down at Sora, "So, you have come this far and still you understand nothing. Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness!" Sora shakes his head as he looks down and touches his heart gently, "My heart may be weak. And sometimes, it may even give in. But deep down, there's a light that never goes out." Linyah stares at Sora, before she looks to the door as she closes her eyes. She could hear Ansem laugh and speak, "It is futile. The Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness. Kingdom Hearts! Fill me... with the power of darkness…" Linyah's eyes open as all three watch the doors begin to open and small traces of darkness start to seep out, "Supreme darkness…" Ansem mutters as he laughs again. Sora shakes his head and yells out, "You're wrong. I know now, without a doubt. Kingdom Hearts... is LIGHT!" The darkness disappears as a bright light washes out from the doors. Ansem yells in horror as he disappears from the light. Sora and Linyah both run up to the door and gaze inside, only to see tons and tons of heartless swarming in there. Their eyes widen as they both try to push the door close. Sora speaks out, "Come on Linyah! We need to close this door!"

pLinyah nods as she pushes as hard as she can. The door was slowly moving as the two push, before Linyah sees another hand come out and hold onto the door. She jumps, before her eyes look behind the door and at Riku. Sora stares at him too before smiling, "Riku!" He smiles back and says, "I'll help you close the door, but I won't be coming back with you Sora." Sora stood there as he looks down before nodding as the three start to close the door. Riku smiles and says to Sora before the door fully closes, "King Mickey will help lock it. Sora, take care of them both." Linyah stared at Riku as the wing glows slightly before the door is shut. Sora then steps back as he holds up his keyblade to lock the door.

pLinyah stood there as she holds up her locket looking at her parents, before she reaches up to her necklace. She interlocks the wing and the locket together as she watches Sora say his goodbyes to Kairi. She watches Their world come back as her and Sora are staying there back in the other world, hoping to find Riku and bring him back.


End file.
